


Sweet Tooths can Never be Too Sweet

by Hayashinkage17



Category: Another Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Vacation, eastern continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashinkage17/pseuds/Hayashinkage17
Summary: Cetie only planned to take Renri for a little snack vacation, and Aldo should’ve been only searching for information regarding it to a certain sweet-tooth samurai girl. None of them expected it to turn out into a double-pair event. Aldo/Azami, Cetie/Renri.
Relationships: Aldo/Azami (Another Eden), Cetie/Renri (Another Eden)
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Tooths can Never be Too Sweet

Sweet-Tooths can Never be Too Sweet.

**A low-quality one-shot taken from my wattpad book, sorry if it sucks.**

**Summary: Cetie only planned to take Renri for a little snack vacation, and Aldo should’ve been only searching for information regarding it to a certain sweet-tooth samurai girl. None of them expected it to turn out into a double-pair event. Aldo/Azami, Cetie/Renri.**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Aldo!" 

The said adventurer turned around to see one of his travel companions, who also worked for the COA, along with his two companions that looked like spherical robots. Well, it might be a bit unusual for him to call Aldo out instead of the other way around, but it's not impossible anyway.

"Cetie, is something wrong?" Aldo asked quite calmly. Judging from the state Cetie was now in, there shouldn't be any problems, heck he looked too calm to have one. But this was a COA Agent he's talking with; They tended to stay calm even at the messiest of conditions. 

"No, nothing's wrong at the moment. In fact, everything's proceeding quite nicely that I have a little time to spare." He smiled.

"Let me guess, you have just solved another case?"

"Yup, he's acting very cool there! Taking down suspects like dem Whodunit moments..." One of the robots answered

"Cut it out, Retro." Cetie replied. "I have to do that because he kept asking for evidence, and when we did, he tried to dispose it and fled, of course I had to take my own countermeasures."

"But at least we didn’t need Retro for the case, right?"

"Clock, you hurt me!"

"Okay, you two, be quiet!" Cetie grumbled, before facing back to Aldo. "So, you heard the guys."

"Well, I won't be surprised if it's you." Aldo said. "So, why exactly do you come and see me?"

"I just said that I got some spare time, right?" Cetie said. "In that case, I want to discuss about something with you, can we discuss it at Elzion Tavern?"

Aldo was a bit surprised, but he just nodded and followed the blonde to the said Tavern.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Uh...you're not asking the wrong question, right?"

"No, definitely not. Why do you think it's wrong though?" 

"Well, If I remembered correctly, you have never taken interest in these things." Aldo said. "Sweets from my era?"

"Yes, you're not mistaken. I'm just thinking about an example for those, and how it would taste like."

"Uh...okay...I knew a little pastries that tasted good back in Baruoki and Unigan, but..." Aldo suddenly remembered, "when it comes to sweets, it will be best if we try the Eastern sweets like, for example, Mi..ta…ra…shi Dan…go...er… I don't know if I pronounced it correctly...or something like that."

"Well, that seem interesting."

"But, why the sudden interest in sweets?" Aldo said. "I never know you are interested in one."

"That's because lover boy wants to take his girlfriend out for a sweet date." Retro said. "Am I right?"

"Retro...for one, who do you call a lover boy? Two, Renri's not my girlfriend, and three, it is not a date." Cetie replied with a glare at the robot. "As her classmate and comrade, I had seen that she had sacrificed a lot of her time and stamina ever since, so I just wanted to appreciate her work and let her take some respite by treating her for some sweets, just like that."

"That alone had already said enough that bro cares a lot to Officer Renri. Too much, even."

"And what do you imply by that, Clock?"

"Nothinggg..."

Usually Aldo would just be confused about the antics between Cetie and his partners-in-crime, but as for that time, he could feel how close the interaction between Cetie and the bots was, and after hearing all of that, also how much Cetie actually cared about Renri, another COA Agent that also joined his adventures.

Sure, he was there to help the two of them, and sure, Cetie was there to assist Renri on her cases, as a respected comrade should do. But he just realized that Cetie's care towards the female inspector goes beyond a simple assistance.

The fact that he sometimes treat her in La Vie En Rose to satisfy her sweet-tooth (Renri never admitted this though) marked the close chemistry of the colleagues, something that Aldo was really delighted to see.

But now, Aldo was needed on his next plan. And, being a trusted friend of Cetie, Aldo would pretty much oblige to help. For this case, though, he would need a help from another person.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

\---Rinde---

"So, friend Aldo, why do you summon me here this early?" A soft yet willful sound emerged to reply the sudden summoning by the adventurer.

"I'm sorry if I had disturbed you." Aldo said. "Though, I wanted to ask about something, probably quite important."

Azami's eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly flushed. A very plausible scenario loomed inside her head.

'Ask something important? Don't tell me, he's finally asking for my hand in familial matrimony? Does that mean he has agreed to share the Bloodline with me? No...wait..don't get your hopes up, Azami. Even more so, don't let your training got distracted with such things.'

"Azami?"

"Eh...wha..." The samurai girl flinched as she woke from her "daydream". "Sorry, so what is it, Friend Aldo?"

"I said...aside from Mitarashi Dango, do you know any other sweets from your country that's worth trying?" Aldo asked again. "Apparently my friend wants to treat his colleague for such kinds of snack, and I thought the snacks from your country will be a very good idea."

Azami frowned for a bit. It seemed that she truly got her hopes too high again. However, it seemed like Aldo wanted her help, and so to pay him back for his help, she decided to help him. An idea suddenly crossed into her mind.

"Well, I could explain it, but it will be easier if we go directly to the Eastern Village. There, I could explain to your friend about the sweets." 

"So, that means there will be another visit to your village? I really can't wait to see it again for myself." Aldo laughed in contentment. 

Only that usual sentence and Azami went red as a tomato again. It might imply that he would come together with her to her village. Would it be the best time for her to introduce Aldo to her parents as well?

And then, strolling together around the village, explaining about everything there to him, it could be possible that it may turn out to be a date! If only it was just the two of them...

Or maybe...

"Uh, Friend Aldo?"

"Yes?"

"About your friend here, is he treating his girlfriend?"

"Eh, why do you ask that all of the sudden?" Aldo gasped at the question

"Nothing, I'm just a bit curious." Azami replied softly.

"Well, how should I say it." Aldo replied. "I wouldn't say they were dating. I know my friend here cares a lot to her, but I think it's just...like...how to say...that kind where you can see from a colleague at work to another. He just wanted to appreciate her work and sacrifice." 

'Sounds more like a date to me…wait…why did my thoughts form something like that? I must never think about such an affair!' Azami thought. "Well, that's good to know. Anyway, tell me when your friend decided to go. I'll be the guide."

"I will. Thanks a lot, Azami!"

"You're welcome, Friend Aldo."

As he turned back, Azami couldn't help but to blush at a certain scenario. 

If her thoughts were true...if that friend of Aldo was actually treating his friend out on a date, then, it could probably work for with her and Aldo, too…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

\---Elzion, New Palsifal Hotel---

*stretch*...*stretch*

"Ahhh...that's what I call a good night's sleep, Elzion always fascinates me." Aldo said as he stretched his body after waking up. He decided the previous day, that he'd spend a night for rest in Elzion's New Palsifal Hotel so that he could actually save time prior to meeting the COA couple...err...agents.

"Well, seems like today is the day, huh?" He muttered. 

So apparently, this day was the 'promised' day to all of them. Needless to say, it' wasn't that easy for him and the others to finally decide a date and time for their little vacation. 

That's pretty obvious, wasn't it? Well, maybe not for Aldo, but for Cetie and Renri, it was. Both being COA Agents had meant a hectic business of justice or whatever it was. 

Though, Cetie knew that Renri would especially be very fond of sweets that she (almost) always had time for a visit to their usual (and well-known) patisserie. Thus she would be very elated to accept his proposal...

...for a little sweets vacation of course.

But again, business speaks otherwise. And Cetie knew pretty well how annoying Renri's boss was. So it took a hard-paid negotiation from the two agents, and even Aldo and Azami as well. 

The Administrator was strict, but was open to negotiation and thus he did allow a little vacation day-off for him. Ensuring Renri's boss, however, well...let's just say that Cetie had to take several measures.

In the end, the four, together with the Administrator and the annoying boss, decided on the date.

Though, they did miss a little chuckle from the Administrator when they dismissed themselves...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"I understood that it's just our day off, but...I am a bit doubtful of your style of clothing." A female chuckled.

"What's wrong anyway? I have the liberty to choose what I want to wear, Renri." Cetie replied. "Maybe I should question you about your style instead."

It seems like it's a "hot" day for the two agents, starting their day with a little bickering. 

If we squint, though, it did make sense in some way, especially with the attire that the two were wearing.

Since it was their day-off, Cetie and Renri did not wear their usual uniform, at least, not exactly for the male agent.

Well...Cetie was wearing almost like his usual attire, with the difference being a single white shirt is replacing his full-dressed upper attire. He still retained his black pants. His attire was eventually pretty neat, that most people would think of him as if he was wearing his working clothes.

Renri, however, was out of her usual. Instead of two ribbons that tied her hair to twintails, she decided to let her hair down, letting the wavy hair flowed down to her back. Her attire is not her usual white coat and skirt, but instead she's wearing a kind of almost sleeveless red T-Shirt and a thin white jacket on top of it. Her skirt was changed into light blue jeans. 'Hanging' on her forehead was something that look like sunglasses. What remains on her work attire is definitely only her set of shoes.

"Sorry, Cetie. Deep down, I'm still a lady so this attire is not something that doesn't make sense." Renri smirked. "It's a rare chance of being in a day-off too...so I don't see anything wrong indulging myself in a little...'fashion'."

'She really took this "vacation" seriously...' Cetie thought with a sweatdrop.

The two were currently in front of the Elzion Tavern, their designated meeting place. Couldn't blame them for that, it had its reasons. Mainly it's because they always met up with their clients or colleagues or sometimes witnesses and suspects in that place, so it did have a special meaning for the two of them.

Though, instead of meeting suspects or witnesses, it's just the two agents starting the day with a little bickering. For the agents' gadgets, however, it resulted in a little...teasing act...

"Bro's bickering over Agent Renri's attire? That's a bit unpredictable even for his standards."

"I could actually say that there might be one good reason for that." The other gadget replied. "Bro just doesn't want to admit that Renri looks beautiful in his eyes."

"For once, I agree with you, Retro."

"Ahem...you know I can hear you two..." Cetie said.

"Yes, we know. But you agree with us, right?" Clock said.

"Hm?"

"You tried to question about your girlfriend's stylish taste. In reality you just like seeing her in that attire, right?" Retro added.

"Renri's not my girlfriend, how many times should I say that?"

"Oh, at least he didn't deny that he liked seeing her in that attire."

"Seriously, I'll send you two over for maintenance after all of this..." Cetie grumbled, unwillingly at the same time, ignored some of Renri's bickering.

"Hey, you hear me?"

"What?"

"Hey...hey...what's going on here?"

The two agents turned to the newer source of the sound. Apparently their adventurer friend had just arrived at the scene, using his usual adventure attire.

'Okay...I take back my statement...apparently somebody's worse than Cetie..." Renri thought. 'Seriously, does this guy have no other choice of clothes?'

"Nothing much. At least you finally came." Cetie said. "So, let's go?"

"Right, let's stop by Rinde to pick up Azami, while..." Aldo stopped, looking deadpanned at the other person with him. She looked quite familiar but somehow looked different... "Wait...you are...Renri, right?"

"Yes, definitely. Why? Do you doubt me?"

"No...it's just...it's a bit unusual to see you in that clothes...usually I see you with that white uniform or whatever it is."

"Do you expect me to wear my work clothes for my day-off?" Renri asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, Cetie did..."

"Do not compare me with this guy here." Renri said. "Besides, he claimed that today he's wearing something different..."

Aldo's gaze then panned towards Cetie, and just as she said, he did look different, although basically it was almost the same except that a few attributes were missing.

"Doesn't look too much different to me, though."

"See, I told you, Cetie!"

"Whatever..."

"Cetie, Renri, I think we should discuss this later. We don't want to keep Azami waiting." Aldo remarked, answered by two nodding heads and finally continued with a quick trip to Rinde, via Synth Hydra.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

\---Rinde---

Meanwhile, things were not better in Rinde.

One of the rooms in Rinde Inn looked pretty messy...or rather...it's a bit unusually messy. On the bed lied a bunch of clothes, ranging from kimonos, blouses, T-Shirts, even some stockings and many more.

A female with black-hair tied in a ponytail was rummaging through her collection of clothes, something that's actually pretty weird for her standard as a traveling samurai. Distress and nervousness could be seen on her face, and it's not helping that her face was tinged with hints of redness.

And, it was even worse when suddenly a familiar person suddenly...

*knock* *knock*

"Come in."

The door was opened, revealing a short white/gray haired girl who she knew. The incoming girl was, if not, a little surprised and confused.

"Azami- _san_? _daijoubu-desuka?"_

 _"_ Ah...Eh...Akane- _san_. _Daijoubu-desu._ " Azami replied. Of course, the light grey-haired girl was unconvinced with that simple white lie. 

"Then, what's the deal with the clothes?" Akane pointed at the pile of clothes that's being sprawled on the bed.

The question was just a classic question. Yet it took some time for the black-haired samurai to answer, and even that answer was a bit...well...unconvincing.

"I...I'm just a bit confused on what to wear, after all."

"Why don't you just use your usual training garb?"

"I'm just...well...a bit bored."

"Then, just use another arbitrary set of clothes. What's the big deal?"

Azami realized that Akane was right...what's the big deal with clothes...if the case is just how she said? Well, Akane, much like Shion, is quite cunning, and what's more, they had known each other for quite long. Thus it's pretty much impossible for Akane to buy a lie from her.

"Uh...it's really annoying if I can't ensure you on a topic." Azami sighed, her face began to turn red as she decided to tell her.

"Well..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

" _Eeehhh? Hontou-desuka?"_ Akane said. "I...I never know that you're already that far in progress with Aldo."

"I...It's not what you think! I have nothing for such an affair." Azami evaded, but her face stated the otherwise. "He also brought his friends with him so it's really just a visit."

"So then, why is it such a big deal for the clothes? You can go with any clothes if you're just establishing a little visit, right? Except...if you're thinking what I am thinking." Akane said with a smirk, making the black-haired samurai blush even redder.

"Uh...uhhh..."

"You know what." Akane said. "My brother had known Aldo for quite long and had spent a good amount of those time together. If you had heard from him, you should have known that this is not even something to put in thought." 

"What do you mean?"

"Aldo's pretty much like...what to say...unique." Akane said. "But he's a bit annoying too, especially for those who fall for him, like you."

"I'm not falling for him!"

"Yeah...yeah you aren't." Akane chuckled. "But hear me out, Aldo would probably be surprised if you did appear differently before him, but that's as far as you will go. The next time you know, it won't be affecting him anymore."

"You seem like you know him pretty well." Azami said with a deadpanned look

"Well, that's what I have heard from my brother." Akane said. "But, as dense as he is, he would surely be a notable person for everyone. Myself included."

"You too?" Azami said, suddenly felt a pang on her heart.

"Not in that way...for my case, he just helped me to reconcile with my friend and I thanked him personally for that. Just calm down."

"I see..." Azami said. "But..."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Azami, are you there?"

'T...That's Friend Aldo! Oh _Kami-sama_...what should I do now." Azami said in panic.

"Calm down." Akane said as she approached the pile of clothes. "At this rate, I'll help you with it." 

\---A Few Minutes Later---

"I'll get the door, Friend Aldo."

The door opened, revealing the familiar black-haired samurai, with her usual purple and white armoured train-...wait what?

Aldo's eyes blinked and his jaw dropped open. Sure, he really could realize that the female in front of him was the one and only Azami, with her local quirks.

Only, instead of armored training kimono, she decided to wear a kind of white qipao-like dress that hangs down to her feet, opened in one place that showed most of her right leg (almost like Felmina's attire), and was also covered with purple _Naga-Hanten_ (a kind of long robe of the Modern samurai fashion). No armor was visible on her, much to her dismay. She still kept her ponytail and her bandana, though.

And, to Cetie's and Renri's amusement, Azami's eyes glanced sideways, her face looked downward and her cheeks flushed red, sending knowing smirks to the agents.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Azami said.

"You're not." Aldo said, practically giving her a reassuring smile. "If anything, you look...well...pretty cute."

The blush and the surprise element exploded directly on her, as she could feel her cheeks suddenly heated up, that she needed to put her hands on them.

'Did Aldo just call me cute? This...this isn't real, right? No...don't be swayed by his compliments...Azami. He just complimented you, that's all.'

"Azami, are you okay?" 

"I...I'm fine!" Azami said while putting her hands on her waists, faking a little annoyance to cover up. "Anyway, should we go now, then?"

"You know it. Then let's head for the port."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So, are you guys set for your date?" The captain of the boat asked.

"I...It's not a date!" Aldo and Azami said in unison. Cetie and Renri didn't answer since they didn't have to. The answer, though, again let the agents smirk.

Well...if one had to note, Aldo's saying the answer in just a surprised tone and sweatdrop, while the girl, well, you can deduce it by yourself.

"Alright then. Next Stop, Izana!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sight of the very first Eastern Village that Aldo and co. visited would never be so foreign in their eyes. It deduced Aldo’s first impression of the Eastern Continent of Garulea of his own era.

"So, Azami, do you have any idea where we should go?" Aldo asked. "I've been to this continent multiple times and yet I still can't get hold of the recommended places."

"Well now..." Azami looked around Izana Village, greeting some of the people who eventually welcomed them. "There are lots of choices, but I think I could bring you to my favorite place, if you want."

"Sure thing!"

While Aldo and Azami were talking about the food places, Cetie and Renri just looked around, sightseeing over how different everything were compared to Elzion. Green trees, wooden structures, fresh air, and many conventional things. While it was nothing uncommon since they had some from the future era, but that was so rare that the sight quickly soothed their hearts.

"If only Elzion could look like this. Don't you think, Renri?"

"E-Eh? Sorry, didn't hear too clearly." The blonde girl was too enchanted by the scenery around her. "Come again?"

"I say, if only Elzion could look like this..."

Renri smiled hearing about that. "I second you."

Soon, they passed the Inanari Plateau, and finally made their way to Vermillion Road. The vermillion color emanating from the fallen leaves had just become a natural decoration for the long, seemingly dangerous road. Still, it was nevertheless a beautiful sight to see.

Of course, since we were talking about the Vermillion Road here, they wouldn't just go strolling around without some...problems.

"Snap!" Azami's foot stepped on a fallen twig. And then...

"Roaaarrrr!"

"Crap, Bunbukus and Lily Bears...I don't like this." Azami sighed as she took out her katana, followed by Aldo, Cetie and Renri with their respective weapons. They battled the creatures. Aldo and Cetie had no problem with them since the creatures were weak to fire, in which had become Aldo's and Cetie's elemental type. But that doesn't mean they would be the only ones battling.

"Renri, your back!"

"Rooooarrrr!"

"Clang!" Cetie successfully blocked the nail slash that's going to meet Renri, before the two retaliated and countered the creature. Aldo's X-Slashes did the job much quicker, though.

Thus after a few minutes, they finally wiped the assaulters. Though, that took some of their conserved stamina as they panted heavily.

"Huh, what a welcome." Aldo sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry to put you all in danger..." Azami said.

"You're not putting us in danger. We're adventurers, which you should've known already, Azami."

"But still, I have to take responsibility. I'm going to..." She began to position her sword in such a way, before...

"Stop that!" Aldo said, grabbing Azami's right arm, knowing very well what she would do, but at the same time startling all members of the party. "I'm going to say it once again. You're not going to cut anyone's stomach open, and especially not yours. I'll say, under my name, I'll protect you so that will never happen!"

Again, the smooth words just burned Azami's face and heart as she blushed very fiercely, in which she quickly turned back and hid her face.

“Friend Aldo, why did you keep saying that to me?”

“Eh? Why, is something wrong with what I said?”

Azami looked downwards and pouted. “You’re too nice.” She said in a very low, inaudible tone.

“Eh, sorry, I can’t hear you. What did you say?”

“Er…err…j-just forget about it.” Azami exclaimed, leaving the said boy be dumbfounded and one of the agents staring at him with an annoyed look.

“Wow…so obvious, and yet so dense.” Renri sighed.

“What’s being so obvious and dense?” Cetie added, unfortunately in such a coincidentally wrong time.

“None of your business.”

Then the four resumed their walk, before finally they arrived at the tea house Aldo actually knew pretty well.

Well, how can he not? How can he not remember the tea shop with a strange owner, who had a…err… “unique” side when it comes to the filling of the shop’s renowned dumplings? And how can he not remember about that grandpa who “demonstrated” on “the life of dumplings”. Seriously, that old man should consider opening a class of dumpling-making…

“ _Irasshaimase!_ ” A cheerful voice of a young adult female reverberated throughout the teahouse, and soon a girl of her early twenties approached the group. Unfortunately for Azami, though, Cetie and Renri was still outside the shop because of some business, and the girl’s mind just formed an idea…

“Oh, Azami- _san_ , long time no see!” The girl replied. “So, you finally brought your boyfriend, eh?”

“B-Bo-Boyfriend?” Azami said, blushing. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my traveling companion! I think I had told you for many times before!”

“ _Ara_ , at least do not say it while blushing.” The girl chuckled, before turning to the male companion. “So, Azami’s travel-“ She paused when she realized who the boy was.

“Wait, aren’t you…”

“Ah, it’s you, the one who helped me once with understanding my family recipe secrets! I’m really grateful for your help once again!”

“Err…you’re welcome?” Aldo sweatdropped.

“You know her, Friend Aldo?” Azami asked.

“Friend Aldo? Azami, you’re no fun!” The girl chuckled. “I think, ‘Boyfriend Aldo’ suits better.”

“ _N-Na-Nani_?”

“I’m joking.” The girl laughed. “Anyway, he did help me when I first inherited the store from my parents. After such months of failed recipes and almost-bankrupt business, he helped me realizing the failures in my way.”

“All I did was just leading you to that dumpling master in Izana.” Aldo said.

“But I really appreciate it!” The girl replied. “So, a set of dumplings and tea for two?”

“Yes, for four, if possible.” Aldo said, startling the girl.

“Eh? Never knew you to be such a massive eater. I mean, I understand if it’s Azami, but…”

“Hey, that’s rude!”

“Haha…actually, we brought two other people with us too…”

“T-Two other people?” The girl exclaimed? “Don’t tell me they’re your children? Azami, you never told me that you’re married and already had offsprings…”

“I am definitely not!” Azami blushed fiercely. Though, one could believe that the thought was actually well-received and could be considered in the future XD.

“They’re just our traveling companions too. They come from the West and wanted to try some Eastern delicacies.” Aldo explained.

“Yeah, riiiight…” the girl was clearly unconvinced.

“Ah! Speak of the devil!” Aldo remarked as they spotted their two other companions entering the tea shop. “What took your time? I thought you’re directly behind us.”

“Well…” Cetie suddenly took Renri’s arm, which startled the female blonde instantly. He then showed a part of her arm which was covered in band-aid. “Somebody didn’t want to admit that they grazed their arm.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_“None of your business.”_

_When the two arrived at the teahouse, Aldo and Azami did enter first, but when he was going to enter after them, Cetie did realize something bad when he looked at his partner. Since she wore a kind of leisurely clothes and she took off her white jacket because of the heat, her arm was practically exposed and he could actually see a relatively new-looking gash which still bled fresh blood._

_“You’re bleeding…”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Stay still.” Cetie then suddenly took her left arm with his left, his right hand on his pocket._

_Of course, that wouldn’t just go as easily as that. Because it was all so sudden, Renri’s quick wit just slapped his arm hard._

_“Ow.”_

_“What do you want, Cetie?” She glared at the blonde male next to her, a few of her senses are still disrupted by the sudden, surprisingly, gentle touch._

_“I said, stay still. You’re bleeding badly.” Cetie moved pretty quickly as his right arm reaches for a pack of band-aids and some alcohol. “What did you do this time, Renri?”_

_“Shut up. It’s just a little damage from the bears.” Renri said. “And you can let go of my hand, I’ll deal with it myself.”_

_“Knowing you, you won’t be healing that wound anytime soon.” Cetie smirked. “Stay still, it would hurt a bit.”_

_“I said I will…*hisss*” Renri suddenly winced as she felt pain rushed from her arm. It seemed like her speeches reached dead ears. There’s no stopping Cetie from doing his job. He gently brushed the blood surrounding the gash and applied the antiseptic alcohol on it. That probably was the source of the sudden jolt of pain. Not long after that, he applied the band-aid, two band-aids to be exact because the gash was a bit larger than usual._

_“There, that should help for a bit. You have to change them into bandages when we got home.” Cetie advised._

_Renri just sighed, her eyes darted at the blonde once before closing it for a while. “You’re such a pain in the neck, sometimes.”_

_“Hey, is that how you express your gratitude?”_

_“I’m owing you no gratitude! This is all because you’re being so nosy over something that’s none of your business!” Renri replied menacingly._

_“But you didn’t drive me away…”_

_“I already slapped your arm! I tried to drive you away, you know?”_

_“But that’s as much as you can do.” Cetie smirked, letting Renri grumble with a tinge of redness on her face. However it didn’t spread throughout her whole face, meaning that she wasn’t actually annoyed or enraged, it looked more like she was blushing. “So?”_

_“Hmph…T-Thanks.” Renri said with a pout. “There, are you satisfied?”_

_“I do.” Cetie began to chuckle._

_“Smartass…” Renri said before turning away. “Let’s go inside. Aldo and that samurai girl must’ve been waiting.”_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. I’m sorry, Renri.” Aldo said.

“Nahh, it’s okay. It’s only someone being so nosy…”

Cetie sighed.

“At least Bro had done his best to impress Officer Renri.” Retro suddenly chirped.

“Impress?” Aldo asked in confusion while Azami also asked but with a little blushing face.

“Retro…I will definitely send you for maintenance when we got back home.” Cetie murmured.

Cetie didn’t know that his other robot sneaked towards Renri. Renri did realize, though, that Clock was already ear-level with her.

“So, Officer Renri, how was it?”

Renri turned towards the black spherical bot flying beside her. “How was what?”

“Bro’s hand in yours.”

“Why did you suddenly bring that up? And what has it got to do with you?” Renri said, her face suddenly reddened.

In quick succession, Clock suddenly made a scan towards Renri’s face, with the said girl couldn’t react as quick as it. “Confirmed, face color, textures and movements suggested that Officer Renri was embarrassed.”

“You little…”

“Now now, let’s get ourselves a set of tables.” Aldo said, dismissing the sudden bickering.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Surprisingly, they couldn’t actually find a table for four in the shop. They all realized that the table sets were really designed only for at most two people. Aldo did offer to sit with Cetie but Azami refused, saying that she actually wanted to say something to him, and thus in the end, the seating setting was Aldo with Azami and Cetie with Renri (plus Clock and Retro, count also Renri’s gadget if you want).

Not long after they chose their tables, the Teahouse girl brought them two sets of dumplings and tea for two and scurried back to her counter. Part of her wished to listen to the two couples there but another side of her remembered that she was still in her job.

Meanwhile, the atmospheres were a bit different on the two tables.

In one of the tables, Cetie and Renri were enjoying the meal very calmly, there’s no one starting any speeches, not even Clock, Retro or Renri’s gadget. But apparently halfway there, Cetie finally started to crack the silence.

“So, do you like it?”

“What?”

“The snacks here.”

Renri thought for a moment, before finally replied, “Well, how should I say it. It’s very different from the cakes back in La Vie ‘En Rose, but this kind of traditional sweets do impress me.” Her face then changed into a smirk. “Though, that doesn’t mean I’ll thank you for this.”

“That hurts…” Cetie feigned.

“Shut up.” Renri said. “Oh well, at least this could do for a little break over that ridiculously endless amount of duty.”

Cetie chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just relieved to hear that. At least I won’t see you in wrinkles and baggy eyes for a while.”

“Now what does that mean?” Renri pouted, arms crossed in front of her chest. She expected a laugh or a taunt from the said young agent, but instead what she saw was a warm, genuine smile and a soft expression from him. The sight was unusually heartwarming that she felt a little jolt on her stomach.

“It means what it really means.” Cetie said softly. “At least I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself. It would be a pain to see you forcing yourself out with your work. You deserve a little break for that, and I’m also glad to see you taking this vacation seriously.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. What are you implying here, Cetie?” Renri asked, confused.

“Um, the fact that you did wear something other than your work clothes, and to see your warm smile every time you’re looking at the beautiful view, that already said more than enough.”

That response shocked her. She began to formulate what Cetie really want to say from that. First, he’s complimenting her clothes, then suddenly her smile, and then those concerning act which didn’t seem like any form of act at all. It just added up like Cetie was saying all of that purposely, and honestly as if it came from his heart.

‘So, he really did care about me?’ Renri thought. After all this time she just viewed him as a very nosy senior/comrade who kept rubbing his nose on her activities, and someone very annoying, to add.

He kept teasing her when she got a call from her boss, asking what she did everytime. And then there’s about the clothes she wore today. She always thought it was just for his own fun. Never did she realize that he really meant it for a whole different cause.

“Though that’s strange.” Cetie suddenly added.

“Eh?”

“I didn’t hear your gadget alerting your snacking moment.”

“So you really are mocking me…” Renri pouted. “And of course, I turned the gadget off. Not wanting to hear his alerts and also not wanting the boss to call me.”

“That’s bold…” Cetie chuckled, then laughed. “Oh well, you might as well take a napkin though, you’ve been having a little something smothered on your lips there.”

‘Really now?’ Renri sweatdropped seeing Cetie laughed at that silly thing.

“Here, I shouldn’t wipe it clean for you, right?” Cetie said, giving her a napkin.

“O-Of course not!” Renri countered with a red face. She took the napkin from him and covered her lips with it. However, she also used it to actually hide her smile, a smile of gratefulness for the said comrade of him, a relief to hear that he actually cared about her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

While it was starting with a notable silence at the COA couple’s table, the silence in the other table was a bit unsettlingly awkward and uncomfortable. Sure, they were enjoying it calmly, but the samurai girl kept fidgeting a little and her face was staring at the adventurer in front of her, who seemed enjoying his snack.

It took a while before Aldo finally noticing that Azami was watching him.

“Is something on my face, Azami?”

“Eh, n-no!” Azami countered almost instantly with a blushing mess. “I-I’m not looking at your face, really? I-I’m looking at the dumplings. Yeah! The dumplings!”

“The dumplings?” Aldo said. He then noticed that he had just eaten a few and the dumpling container was already empty. ‘Seriously how many did she really eat?’

“Y-Yeah…”

“You wanted a bite from this?” Aldo suddenly offered a dumpling on his hand that has been bitten. His logic was that: Since the container was empty and she had been looking at the dumplings, that meant she wanted more and would actually ask for a bite from his.

Of course, Azami did take it the wrong way, being all ‘lovestruck’ she is. That offer made her blush deeper and her speech became that of a stutter.

“N-No, w-why would I want it? Besides, would that m-make m-me indirectly…”

“Make you indirectly what?” Aldo asked in confusion.

“K-Ki-ki—ah, nevermind!” Azami said in frustration. ‘Ugh, he’s hopeless…’

“Hey, I just thought that you’re looking at the dumpling because you want it, you know, with that plate being empty and all.” He said. “Just take it…”

“N-No way.”

“Why? You can take it. I’m already full, anyway.” Aldo said, still offering the dumpling.

“W-Well, okay, but that’s only because you insist!” Azami replied, before taking the dumpling from him and bit on it, directly on the bitten part left by Aldo instead of the unbitten part. Azami would realize it later and a thought would suddenly explode on her head.

‘Did…Did I just…’

“Azami, something wrong? Your face was very red.” Aldo said.

“I-I’m perfectly fine! I’m not thinking of indirectly kissing you or anything.” Azami blurted.

“Um…what?”

‘Crap! I admitted it! I ADMITTED IT!’ Azami was starting to get panicked. ‘Oh no, Friend Aldo wouldn’t see me as a friend anymore! What do I do…’

“Azami…” Aldo said, his tone now changed into a soft one.

“Y-Yes?”

“I hadn’t managed to thank you for this.” Aldo said. “Thanks for the recommendation. I’m very satisfied and I bet Cetie and Renri were too. You’ve been a very great help. I really quite like you, Azami.”

‘L..Like? Did he just confess to me? No wait, this also happened before when we’re killing those goburins…’

“If possible, I would like to go on something like this again with you next time.” He said in a cheerful laugh.

‘Thump!’

‘He…he said that? I…I’m not dreaming, am I?’

“What’s your say in this, Azami?”

Never did he actually know, Azami’s thoughts were in chaos. She took all the words coming from his mouth in a different way than he had expected.

‘He’s saying that so casually…’

“Azami?” Aldo said, now his tone changed into one of concern again.

“Y…Yeah?”

“Are you going to say something?”

‘Say something? He wanted my opinion for what? I-It’s not what I think it is, right?”

“Azami?”

“W-Wait! I really need some time to think this over! My heart’s not ready for this” Azami said before suddenly ran away towards the nearby river, leaving Aldo dumbfounded.

‘Sigh…what’s with her? And what’s with her heart not being ready? I’m just asking for a future help…’

At the end, the four went back to Migleina Continent, in which Azami stayed silent all the way, and averted eye contact with Aldo all the time.

-Fin-

**Sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
